


There's a Light Shining Over At The Luthor Place

by Missmeehan



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmeehan/pseuds/Missmeehan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written solely because it is John Glover's (Lionel Luthor's) Birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Light Shining Over At The Luthor Place

He immediately recognized the swooshing sound and the slight thump on his balcony. He’d left the sliding glass doors open in anticipation of his annual visit.

“You’re late,” Lionel said, keeping his eyes on the scotch he was pouring for himself.

“It’s barely 11:00,” the Kryptonian answered.

“Drink?” Lionel offered, still not turning to see the ageless alien’s face.

“You know I don’t…”

“Drink and fly,” Lionel scoffed. He turned and had to steady his hand as he took his first glance at his visitor. “You’ve outdone yourself.”

Lionel allowed himself to smile slightly as he continued to nod his approval.

“Not too much?” Clark tried to keep his tone as even as his hosts.

Lionel leaned against the bar, folding his arms and bending his elbow to take a small sip of liquor.

“The words too much don’t readily come to mind. You flew here in that?”

“It’s late. I’m sure nobody noticed.”

“Hmmm,” Lionel shrugged, not taking his eyes off the son of Jor-el, “hard to imagine someone not noticing.”

“Are we going to do this or not?”

“Patience Kal-el. It’s my night remember, unless you have somewhere else to be.”

“Sorry, it’s just that I hate costumes.”

Lionel resisted the urge to question the alien’s insistence in wearing garish tights and a ridiculous cape but thought better of it.

“I’ll have you out of that costume shortly,” Lionel promised, noting the younger man’s slight shiver at those words. “Now, first things first.”

Lionel stretched out his hand and Clark stepped forward taking it, allowing himself to be led by Lionel into his private screening room. He walked as best as he could in the high heels and tugged at the fishnets. He adjusted his bustier as the opening credits began for Lionel’s favorite movie. He knew by the way the older man kept eyeing him that he’d be out of his uncomfortable Dr. Frank -n-Furter get up before the movie’s end. He knew he was equally looking forward to relieving Lionel of his Riff Raff costume as well.

“Happy Birthday Mr. Luthor,” Clark whispered, crossing his stocking clad legs and holding the birthday boy’s hand in his lap as the movie played.


End file.
